


Severus Snape Imagine

by Mistressofthenerds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofthenerds/pseuds/Mistressofthenerds
Summary: Severus Snape asks Y/N on a date( reader is gender neutral)





	Severus Snape Imagine

“Just ask them out already Severus” Minerva insisted, interrupting Severus longing gaze at you from across the room.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Severus replied in a neutral voice, not letting any of his emotions show through his voice. But if someone were to look close enough, they would see a glimpse of panic on his face.

 

“Well it's obvious you like them, maybe even love them with the way you keep looking at them.” 

Severus can't think of a reply, he can't say he doesn't love you because he does, more than he has ever loved anyone. Whenever you smile at him he can’t help but smile back, while he despises the other professors asking him for help, you’re always an exception. He loves knowing you need him in anyway. You give him hope, and that's a feeling he never felt before he met you. Sadly, Severus didn’t the courage to ask you out on a date, he’s scared of your rejection.

“Even if I do, they don’t feel the same.” There's a tinge of sadness in his voice that was so noticeable, it took everything for Minerva not to slap him in the back of the head. It was obvious you liked him. Small little touches whenever it was possible and you would always go to him for help.

“Are you that dense Severus? It's obvious they have feelings for you.” Minerva says with a slight annoyed expression. She doesn't get how he didn’t see it, for being one of the smartest people to ever exist, he could be a idiot.

“ Y/N loves you Severus, they've been waiting for you to ask them out” Minerva stated, before walking away to go talk to Flinch.

And that's all it took for Severus to go and talk to you  
_

The first time he spoke to you was when he was giving you directions to the headmistresses office, for an interview as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher position.You were mesmerized by his deep, sexy voice that can make you come undone in an instant. You saw him and you couldn't help but stare. He was tall and just bloody gorgeous! His long hair in a low ponytail and eyes that seem to look into your soul. Ever since that moment you were hooked. Taking every chance to talk to him, to even just be near him.

You saw him staring at you from across the room and as you were about to stare back, Minerva interrupted his gaze. You watched them talking until suddenly Severus is walking towards you and you can feel your face heating up. He stops in front of you and with a voice strong and full of emotion he says “ Y/N please don't feel pressured to say yes, but I would deeply enjoy going on a date with you.” 

“YES!’’ You shout without even thinking about it and everyone turn towards y’all, then you realize what you said. You clear your throat and say as monotone as possible (which wasn't very monotone). “I mean yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” He looked surprised at your answer at first and then gave you a shy smile and you couldn't help but match it. Your heart fluttered.

Y'all probably looked like two idiots in love, but neither of y’all could care less, he had finally asked you out. That day was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! Thanks for reading hope yall enjoyed it. Please leave feedback and kudos


End file.
